The Meaning of Betrayal
by Aileen8703
Summary: In England: Harry Potter has finally finished Hogwarts and the battle against Voldemort is in full swing. On the other side of the world Lily and James Potter have created a haven from the war for them and their children. When these two world collide Harr
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter sighed and pushed her gray streaked auburn hair out of her eyes and looked at her two children sitting so innocently at the kitchen table in a house in Muggle America. Two bright coppery heads, exactly the same shade as hers were bent over a piece of parchment in a very sinister manner, which was very reminiscent of the famous marauders. Those two, she thought reminded her so much of her husband and his best friend Sirius and their days at Hogwarts where so often in the evening two dark heads could be seen in the cozy warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room, bent over the details for the latest prank or adventure. She grinned, remembering some of their more famous pranks that put the four boys into Hogwarts legend; turning McGongall's office pink for Merlin's sake. Lily didn't know how she survived the last sixteen years with her two children and husband, who more often than not egged the two on. Her two children both born a minute apart from one another were taught everything the children of a marauder must know; the way to lie or charm oneself out of any situation, how to prank with the best of them and how to be fearless in the face of danger and death or she thought detention. As much as she loved her husband she was glad in a way that her two pranksters never got the chance to out do their father's record for the most detentions in the school's history. James managed to beat Sirius by three. Sirius was so angry that James managed to beat that he tried his hardest to get a week's worth of detention by doing everything possible; insulting McGongall, hexing Snape into the next week and humiliating the Slytherins in every way possible. It was so funny to see Sirius on his knees begging for a detention while McGongall looked at him and tried to suppress the smile that was beginning to form while she regretfully told him that the term had officially ended, that she wouldn't give him a detention just for old times sake and would he get up from his knees and stop looking like she just killed his pet hamster.  
  
A shadow passed over her face. There was one child of the famous marauders who never was taught how to prank and get out of mischief by his father, one child that never was taught how to smile that charming smile that her husband and in turn children seem to employ on her and make her laugh even if she was in the foulest of moods. That child was Harry. Harry her first- born. Born when she was only nineteen and her husband twenty, born in a time, which was wrapped firmly in despair and terror. Her first born, which she had to leave behind to protect the rest of her family; the two unborn children in her womb. She made the ultimate sacrifice and never heard of her child again. She remembered the morning they both left, the cold gray morning where she kissed her baby goodbye. Lily remembered the Halloween decorations that had yet to be put up. She hoped Sirius had put them up when October had truly started. She had missed so much; his first steps, first proper sentence, first day of school, so much. She looked again at those two redheads and smiled slightly, she knew she had done the right thing and that Harry was perfectly happy with his godfather and godmother. She might not have been able to give him a real mother but she ensured his safety the night she and James 'died'. Hopefully the war was over and her son would have been able to grow up in peace and happiness like her two other children had.  
  
Two arms snaked around her waist. A face buried itself in the nape of her neck and breathed deeply. After almost eighteen years of marriage she still loved her husband as deeply as she did the day she married him. He knew that she needed a hug; there was no need for words between them; they understood each other. Her daughter looked up and saw her parents. She smiled and nudged her brother, they both stood up simultaneously and enveloped her and James in a hug. They stood like that for a while; the four Potter's wrapped in happiness. A perfect happy family. Lily knew that he family was safe from harm and she hoped to God that Harry was too.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in England.  
  
Harry Potter stood up; green eyes sparkling with determination blasted his way out of the ring of death eaters that had surrounded him and had started chanting and glowing. Harry hadn't the faintest idea of what they were doing but he didn't want any part of it. He managed to blast his way over to his friend and fellow auror Neville Longbottom who was dueling two death eaters at once. Harry shot a stunner at one of the death eaters while Neville finished off the other. "We have to get out of here and regroup!`" Harry shouted over the hum of battle. Neville nodded but indicated the ten or so death eaters that surrounded five of their unit. He seemed to say 'well how in God's name do you propose doing that?' Harry's forehead furrowed as if deep in thought while his eyes and hands still kept aiming curses left, right and center. Just as he was about to give the order to activate the emergency Portkeys a huge explosion occurred and about twenty "pop" were heard. Standing around the death eaters and his squad was about twenty of his fellow aurors, headed by Mad Eye Moody. Immediately the ten death eaters surrendered. Mad Eye limped his way over to Harry who simply panted, "about time you got here' Mad Eye looked at him and growled, "better late then never Potter, better late than never"  
  
Thirty minutes later, after being patched up by the bustling medi-witch which sounded a lot like Madam Pomfrey, Harry looked over the remains of the battlefield which once had been a very busy street in a town just out of London. They had been very lucky that there had been no casualties, no more deaths he had to report. Clunk, Clunk. Harry looked up, wand at the ready, and saw a weary Moody. "Potter," He growled, " you were damn lucky that there wasn't any deaths." He continued on as if he hadn't seen Harry's start of protest. "Go home, spend some time with Weasley and his wife, you look like crap, not the savior of the wizarding world" With a quick salute and loud pop Moody disapparated.  
  
Harry supposed he better go home and have a shower, running his hand along his jaw he could feel stubble, blood and grime of the battle. His hair which he hadn't cut or brushed in the three weeks was long and tied back with a leather tie. He yawned and stretched his six foot frame and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His glasses had been the first things to go when he entered auror training at the age of sixteen and a half- way through his sixth year. The war had really started in his sixth year with muggle massacres and Voldemort regaining the power which he once had almost two decades ago. Many of Harry's friends and members of the DA joined the fight, some went to the Ministry like Ron and Hermonie, some went to the Medical service such as Ginny and others like Harry went to the Aurors.  
  
At the moment the Order and side of light was loosing ground steadily. The war had lost many of the original Order Members in the early days and now the Order, still lead by Dumbledore, was filled with people from Harry's generation. Harry sighed so much death and suffering people have lost hope, the Order needed something or someone to raise the spirits of the army. He, the savior of the wizarding world could only do so much. They needed a miracle and they needed it soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Meaning of Betrayal:  
Chapter 2:  
  
Oh and I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the last chapter! Sorry. But does anyone really believe that I own Harry Potter? "Oh you do??" I am very sorry I am not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be. No matter how much I want it to be true, it's not going to happen! Anyway I don't own any of JK Rowling's brilliant work, that's Harry Potter included. I do own the storyline and any original characters!!  
  
Hey Guys; I'm speechless!! I had eleven reviews on the same day I posted. I have to thank you all sooooooooooo much!!!! And every one of them was positive and made me want to keep going!! So a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed;  
  
MerlinHalliwell: Thanks you were my very first review and I will definitely keep going and hopefully (crosses fingers) update soon! k00lgirl1808: Thanks, I will definitely keep going! Geminia: I just have to keep Sirius, Remus and Hagrid in because I love them and was devastated when "you know who died"!! I mean I cried!! Although writing him back in will be a challenge! Xxphoenixchildxx: Thank you very much. I also love fics where Lily and James were alive the whole time!! Axavi: Thanks, I hope to keep your interest for the rest of the story. Lilabeth Malfoy: I know I just want to hit them as well!! I am also looking forward to "the meeting" isc-atenista: Thank you I was very flattered by being added to your fav author list! Serry2: I would never kill off Remus! Never!! shudders at the thought . I am also very flattered by being added to your author's list!! Thank you. Sapphire Raine: Thanks, Harry will meet his parents soon and unexpectedly. He will certainly not be happy! Missprongs: I will try and update as soon as I can and thank you for the words of wisdom! Sasinak: I will carry on with this until the bitter end. I just hope it won't be too long.  
  
NB: I hope to thank every reviewer before each chapter but if I don't have time I will try and thank everyone at the end of the story!!  
  
The Meaning of Betrayal:  
Chapter 2:  
  
Freshly shaven and showered, Harry apparated to Ron Weasley and Hermonie Weasley's flat in the heart of London. After two years of subtle and not so subtle hints Ron finally had pulled his head of where it was stuck and asked Hermonie out on a date. One year after this momentous event Harry was dancing at their wedding and watching the glowing bride and groom argue over who was to get in the car first! Ron, following family tradition was soon to be a father, Hermonie was to give birth to a son in two months time. Ron, thrilled at this prospect divided his time between worrying his wife to death by taking unnecessary risks at his job in the Ministry or fussing over her to the extent that she literally shoved him out the door each morning.  
  
Just as Harry was about to knock on the red door, he heard a voice scream; " And if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand time I am not naming any child of mine after a Chudley Cannons player! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Harry grimaced; an angry Hermonie was something to be reckoned with, while a pregnant and hormonal and angry Hermonie was something to be very, very afraid of. Maybe he should go visit Remus or see if Sirius had returned from one of his very dangerous and numerous missions that Dumbledore sent him on. Since the end of Harry's fifth year and Sirius' supposed death, he had become very useful as everyone including Voldemort thought that he was dead.  
  
The door opened and a very red-faced and red-haired Ron appeared. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON NAMED AFTER SOME SISSY WIMPY MUGGLE! I WILLN.. HARRY!" Ron just caught sight of him and seemed very pleased to see him. "Hermonie," he called "Harry's here! How are you mate?" Ron looked very concerned. After assuring both Ron and Hermonie that he was fine, he was taken inside and treated to a night of normalcy. A night, which was, spent laughing and catching up with old friends, something that was getting increasingly hard to do in the current climate.  
  
The Next Day.. Harry stood tiredly in front of Dumbledore's desk in his office, which was a room that was very familiar to him. He wondered absently, if it was a good thing that he was so well known in this office that the portraits on the walls greeted him like a long-lost friend. Dumbledore, beard even longer than before, sat in the chair in behind his desk and listened somberly to what the young auror had to say. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to die out as he listened. "Professor, we need something or someone to lift the spirits of the army and the people. Frankly, they have lost hope. It isn't like the last war; we have no notable names or famous aurors bar a few. Our army consists of people who were in Hogwarts with me! We need something to show Voldemort that we won't be defeated and the people that we still have hope!" Harry paused for breath " The last war we had the McKinnions and the Prewetts and the famous Marauders. Now all we have is one known marauder, seeing as Sirius is supposed to be dead and an army of young aurors who weren't even born last time! We are lacking in experience and confidence! We need help!" Harry seemed to run out momentum and fell silent and Dumbledore spoke thoughtfully, "I know. I will see what we can do" With that he dismissed Harry with a nod and a quiet "keep safe". His eyes followed Harry out of the door, noting his tired posture and eyes, so like his mothers, filled with pain and suffering. His students were out there fighting now and he had to watch people like Harry grow up before their years and see things that no one especially a child like Harry should see. Albus Dumbledore knew Harry was right, the side of light needed a boost, something to help regain the advantage of surprise. They needed people from the Order last time, the last war. People like the Marauders to help teach and guide. He sighed. He knew exactly what they needed but if he asked this of them, then all they had worked for would be ruined and he feared Harry wouldn't cope.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the stack of parchment on his paper, records of the dead or wounded in the last six months. The lines in his face deepened and his face seemed so much older. He knew what he had to do for the greater good and he prayed to every god he knew that Harry would get through this.  
  
Somewhere in Muggle America.  
  
Lily Potter was scrubbing the pots and pans from dinner and the twins so called 'experiment'. Her mind was on her work as she hummed along to the Muggle radio. James often asked her why she didn't use magic to help clean and bake- it was so much easier. But Lily and James had cut themselves off from the wizarding world almost twenty years ago and although she and James had taught the twins how to use magic and basic auror defensive skills, she didn't like using magic. It was too painful to remind herself of the life she could have had. The life that she left behind.  
  
The day had faded to a purple dusk and she smiled as James played football with Rowan, while Siobhan looked on. It was so funny to see James playing American football. The only sport he had ever liked was Quidditch but playing that here was impossible. Aiden wasn't exactly a Quidditch type of person. He liked to fly but limited opportunity and a fascination with Muggle technology left James without a fellow Quidditch fanatic. She wondered if Harry liked Quidditch, if he ever got to play for Hogwarts. She didn't even know what house he was in. He would have graduated a year ago. She wondered what kind of job he was doing now. Hopefully Quidditch or a job in the Ministry, maybe even an auror. But she reasoned that with the war over the wizarding world didn't need an army of Aurors.  
  
A quiet knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Wiping her hands on her apron and quickly adjusting her hair, she pulled open the front door, words of greeting dying on her lips. Before her stood an old man she had hoped never to see again. The last time she had seen him was the morning they left England. He had found out about their plan and tried to convince them otherwise. When that failed he wished them well and helped them on their journey. He placed two replacements to impersonate Lily and James until the appropriate actions could be taken. One day, a month after they had left he contacted them again and told them they didn't need to worry about a plausible plan of action to fake their deaths. He didn't go into details and James and herself just assumed that they had been killed on a mission and Harry went to live with Sirius. Now he stood there wearing a long purple cloak with a very somber expression on his old wrinkled face. "Hello Lily" Albus Dumbledore said quietly "Can we go inside?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Meaning of Betrayal:  
Chapter 3:  
  
Guys I really appreciate all the reviews that I have been getting and will thank all my reviewers at the end of this story. I will warn you though that I will not be able to update at all next week due to final papers and exams happening every day next week! I am really sorry but school calls.  
  
Anyhow.. to answer a few questions- Harry will NOT and I repeat will NOT welcome his parents back with open arms. This isn't Angst for nothing folks. Sirius is not a ghost, he got out of the veil; the details of his escape will happen in a later chapter, but no one except Harry, Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Remus know he is alive. Also Lily and James' twins are called Rowan and Siobhan. I made a mistake in chapter 2 and called one Aiden. I am very sorry! Well, That's that and I will get on with the story!  
  
The Meaning of Betrayal  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lily looked at Dumbledore in a horrified silence that seemed to last an entirety. A thousand possibilities ran through her head; Harry's been killed, something's happened, Sirius has been killed, Harry's been killed! At that thought Lily regained her ability to speak and stammered "Who, what um I mean. How did you?" Lily's voice trailed off into nothing Dumbledore interrupted quickly eyes twinkling a little, "All valid questions. That will be answered inside." His eyes changed and were once again grave and serious. Lily nodded silently and lead him inside, through the cozy living room decorated with pictures of the twins as babies, as toddlers, as excited students on the first day of school to the cheeky pranksters that they are now. Dumbledore looked at these pictures and saw what life had been like for the Potter's in the last seventeen years. It had been full of happiness, joy and laughter. His heart seemed heavier as he noted the absence of one child's pictures, which should have been in this living room, the child who should have had pictures taken of every event in his childhood, the child that hadn't had one picture taken of his childhood past the first year.  
  
Lily had come to a stop in a bright and happy kitchen, full of shinning brass pots and pans, it was a kitchen that was meant to be filled with laughter and fun. From the window he could see one black-headed man laughing and joking with two copper headed children while tossing an oval shaped ball around the backyard. This family, he thought, seemed so full of happiness, could he really bring himself to destroy this world that they had worked so hard to build up. With a couple of sentences he would bring this happy and cheerful family crashing around his ears. He looked into a pair of green emerald eyes, which at the moment were filled with worry. These eyes were identical to another pair, which were always filled with an ancient wisdom, a sense of suffering and constant heartache. He needed that pair of eyes to change and become more like Lily's. He knew that for the wizarding world, for Harry he had to tell them. He watched in silence as Lily Potter went to the white screen door and called "James, Rowan, Siobhan! Could you please come in here? We have a visitor." She then turned and looked at the ancient man sitting in her kitchen. He should have been a strange sight- a man wearing a purple cloak with a purple wizards hat perched jauntily on his head but he looked strangely at home. Dumbledore, Lily decided would look at home anywhere.  
  
The silence in the kitchen was broken by the loud shouting of her husband and children trooping up into the porch and into the kitchen. "Lils, my darling, light of my life" James shouted "What do you wan.t" James came to a complete stop as he saw who was sitting in his kitchen. The twins, following closely behind, crashed into his back. "Dad, what are you doing?" Rowan said indignantly but fell silent as his sister nudged him in the direction of the visitor. James looked at Dumbledore and smiled uncertainly "Albus," he said softly, " Long time no see. I mean, I would say it is wonderful to see you but I have a feeling this is not a social visit." Dumbledore seemed to consider his words carefully before he spoke. "No, it isn't. Although, I must say it is wonderful to see you and your family so well. You are a sight for sore eyes. I do, however, have something to discuss with you." He gestured to the twins who were standing there gaping at him. "Perhaps, it would be better if the young Potters leave." Lily moved to stand protectively in front of her children. In a way she reminded Dumbledore of Molly Weasley standing in front of her children and adopted children, looking like a saber-tooth tiger. "They stay. They know everything, about Hogwarts, about our departure and about Harry." Dumbledore nodded and smiled slightly "Of course, perhaps we better sit down." Lily looked at James and seemed to come to a decision. As one they moved and sat down in two chairs. The twins followed suit, looking strangely quiet. Dumbledore looked at each member and then reached into a pocket in his cloak and pulled out a book. He laid it on the table, face up. Lily moved closer to read the title and felt her face drain of all color. The title read: "Harry Potter; The life of the Boy-who-lived. An official Autobiography." "I have something to tell you." Dumbledore looked grave and started explain the unusual life of Harry Potter and the current situation that was raging on in England at that moment.  
  
Meanwhile in London...  
  
Harry Potter pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and stood there for a moment; awash with memories of the first time he entered this bar with Hagrid, way back in his first year. " Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts Business." "Good Lord can it be-Harry Potter." "Three up . two across. Right stand back Harry" Harry smiled slightly. Life had been so simple then, he had no idea of what was to come. He wondered if he had known then what he knew now, would he have still gone with Hagrid that night eight years ago? Harry looked at the faces of the patrons in the bar filled with worry and fear and then welcome and hope as they recognized him as the boy-who-lived or now the-man-who-lived and realized that he would have. Harry waded his way through the greetings and questions that bombarded him on each side to Tom, the old bar keeper.  
  
"Mister Potter, How good to see you. What will you have?" Harry smiled at him and said "Nothing tonight, Tom. Is the usual room ready?" Tom nodded and Harry made his way up the stairs to one of the private parlors.  
  
He pushed open the door and stepped inside. The figure that was standing there was cloaked and had his wand pointed at him. "Relax, it's only me." Harry said and looked pointedly at the wand. "Really, Potter. You should be more careful. You're liable to get yourself killed, one of these days." The figure pushed back his hood and revealed a sneering, pointed, pale face. The pale hair was slicked back as usual and gray eyes were narrowed at him. "You are also late, Potter." "Malfoy, you try getting to the Leaky Cauldron without being blasted apart by Death Eaters and be on time." Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Now, what information do you have?" Harry marveled at the situation he now found himself in. If someone had told him three years ago he would be regularly meeting with Draco Malfoy, having a civil, even friendly conversation with him, Harry would have laughed at them and called them crazy. However, here he was talking to the Dumbledore's number one spy among Voldemort's Ranks and actually trusting what he had to say. Two years ago Draco Malfoy had come to Harry and offered to be him information. Harry, of course cursed Malfoy into oblivion and then asked him what the hell he wanted. After numerous interrogations and bottles of Truth Serum, Harry and Draco reached an understanding and even had become friends.  
  
In some ways, he trusted Draco more than Ron because Ron, although his best friend, couldn't possibly understand what happened out on the battlefield. Ron was safe in the Ministry as an analyst and couldn't understand the heat of the moment decisions. "Listen Potter, I can't stay long but Voldemort has found out about your godfather and the little problem of him still being alive and has put him on his list of people to kill. He is right under you and Dumbledore, which isn't good. I suggest that you go to Dumbledore and find a way to fix this."  
  
Harry looked at Draco in disbelief. His mind screamed! This can't be happening. Malfoy looked at him pointedly and sneered, "I suggest you hurry or you will be attending another funeral." With these words Harry snapped into action. He nodded curtly to Draco, thanked him for his information, warned him to keep safe and disapparated to Hogsmede.  
  
He took out a special emergency portkey, one that Dumbledore had given him after his sixth year. This portkey would take him straight to Dumbledore, wherever he was. This portkey was only to be used in serious situations and if this wasn't a serious situation he didn't know what was. Sirius was in danger and he was damned if he was going to stand back and let him be killed again. At the moment Sirius was on a mission, which only Dumbledore knew about. It was a short mission as Sirius had just got back from a month long one earlier in the week. Taking a deep breath Harry activated the Portkey (a ball of lint in his pocket) and felt the familiar tug of portkey. The world swirled around him and suddenly came to a screeching halt.  
  
Harry stood up he seemed to be in a living room, where he didn't know but he knew that Dumbledore was around here somewhere. Harry turned and caught sight of some photographs on the mantle, he moved closer to get a proper look but heard voices coming from the next room.  
  
Abandoning the photos he moved forward, wand out. He couldn't be too careful. Harry moved into the kitchen and smiled in relief as he saw Dumbledore sitting at table surrounded by four other people. He moved forward into the doorway just as Dumbledore looked up. Dumbledore's face paled slightly and he swallowed. "Harry, what are you doing here?" he said more sharply then he intended.  
  
The four other people in the room's faces snapped up to his and he froze. His mind seemed to yell "Impossible" because sitting in front of him was a willowy redhead with green eyes who was leaning on the man next to her for support. This man had messy black hair, was short and skinny and had cheerful blue eyes. Both of the adult's faces were wearing horrified expressions. The woman had tears in her eyes. Harry then turned his attention to the other two people in the room. Across from them sat two identical redheads with bright blue eyes. They looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. The male twin had messy red hair that matched the man's, while the girl was a smaller replica of the woman except for the blue eyes. Words seemed to fail him, how was this possible? Then Harry started registering the smaller details that the man and woman had wrinkle lines and that their faces were older than that in the photos that Harry kept in his home. That the two teenagers were obviously their children and that the horrified expression on Dumbledore's face told him who these people really were.  
  
Sitting in front of him was Lily and James Potter. A very alive and very healthy Lily and James Potter! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Meaning of Betrayal:  
Chapter 4:  
  
Hi ya guys!! Thanks so much for all the reviews. It was wonderful hearing all your positive comments!! Just a note: I keep trying to space out my paragraphs but Fan fiction won't let me. I know it is annoying to have cramped paragraphs. Can someone please help me?? This chapter will be a short one due to homework and exams etc.  
  
Well onto the story. Remember Lily and the rest of the Potters read about Harry's history and think that Sirius is dead. And we get to meet a new character.  
Chapter 4:  
  
Harry looked so old! This was Lily's first thought after Dumbledore made his startling statement. Lily looked at the person standing in her kitchen doorway in a sort of horrified fascination. This was her son, her first-born, a child she hadn't seen in eighteen years. The child that she had abandoned! NO! This wasn't happening! she though violently. This longed for meeting with her eldest wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to ease into seeing Harry again later in his life when he was married or had child. When he could understand why she and James had to leave. Why they abandoned him. He wasn't supposed to be nineteen years old! He was supposed to be happy and mature, not young and saddened like the stranger standing in her doorway.  
  
Lily looked closely at her son for the first time in over a decade. Harry Potter was indeed a physical replica of her husband except for the eyes; they were hers. However, unlike her green eyes Harry's were ancient and seemed weary of the world, of everything. He was tall over six feet she would say and his long black hair seemed very reminiscent of Sirius. He had strong chiseled features and a five-o-clock shadow. Her son, she thought with pride was very very handsome. In fact, Lily slowly noticed the way that Harry stood, the arms folded, the black clothes that he wore, the confusion and shock evident on his face and his overall attitude just screamed Sirius. Sirius when he was younger had been the Marauder with the attitude, the one who was very cool and always had a smart-aleck answer to any question. Harry, instead of looking and acting like his father acted instead like his godfather- a man he had only known for two years. She watched as anger finally overtook shock on his face, the strong jaw clenched and his long black hair was pushed angrily out of his eyes. Yes, she thought, this child was definitely a replica of Sirius and Sirius hadn't been known for his patience or accepting nature.  
  
Sirius, she thought in anguish. That poor, poor man. Thirteen years in Azkban. He must have been almost dead or insane. Yet, she thought of the book that she and her family had just read, he had broken out to save her son! Then a short two years later, killed and then finally cleared of all charges. He never realized that he was free, never was able to walk into the wizarding world again without fear. And Harry was raised by her odious sister and even more repulsive husband. Her heart ached for the suffering that her son must have gone through. She hoped that Petunia would at least be generous and kind to her son but judging by Harry's eyes and the deepening of Dumbledore's frown when she asked about Harry's childhood, she hadn't. This was a shock, to think for eighteen years that her son was being raised by his godfather and godmother and was happy and been told that her eldest child had a horrible childhood and had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulder.  
  
Lily looked at her two other children and watched as they realized just who the person standing in the doorway was. She looked at their blue eyes and then looked at her only child that had received her eyes. Harry had to realize that what they did was for the safety of his brother and sister. He had to realize that she and James were his parents. He would accept them after much tears and anguish. She would get to hug and hold her son again tonight! Lily braced herself for the explanation that would follow.  
  
Harry looked at the people in the kitchen and finally at Dumbledore and felt a hot wave of anger and rage wash over him. His parents were alive and obviously had been for awhile, judging by the two teenagers that shared his and their facial features. They had left him alone with the Dursleys, let him live a terrible childhood and then let him face the wizarding world and all that came with it alone. Alone! Harry impatiently pushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes. All his and Sirius and Remus' suffering stemmed from these two selfish and self-centered, uncaring people!!  
  
"Harry," His eyes snapped to Dumbledore angrily. His old teacher and mentor had known for all these years that they were alive. He had known that Sirius hadn't betrayed them. The prophecy and his attitude during his fifth year was one thing but hiding his parents and letting him and others suffer was another. Harry felt his vision get blurry and red spots appeared in front of his eyes. His hand was in his robes before Dumbledore could blink. His wand was out and pointed at the kitchen table. The windows and glass things in the kitchen trembled. The walls seemed to shake and the deafening silence was only broken by the glasses of water on the table shattering. James and Lily looked shocked at this blatant display of wandless magic. Harry felt the words to a really nasty curse forming in his mind. His wand trembled his mouth opened and .  
  
'Harry!" Dumbledore said sharply. "Control yourself and put the wand down. There is an explanation for this. Don't jump to conclusions and do anything unwise" Instead of lowering his wand, Harry just gripped it tighter. DON"T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!! He'll give them jumping to conclusions!! He didn't need his wand if Dumbledore decided to relieve him of it , he could blast them apart with a wave of his hand.  
  
Suddenly, he could hear Moody's voice in his mind during one of the endless lectures that he had to go through in Auror training. "Never, act in anger unless you have to. You will regret the results and will receive no information." He remembered Moody fixing him with a piercing stare. "If you are that angry remove yourself from the situation. Spend time with someone to calm yourself down and then return to the scene. It is vital that you don't act in anger." Harry's wand trembled again. He was itching to use this curse but after a long moment in the tense kitchen, he lowered his wand. The two teenagers breathed a sigh of relief, Dumbledore and James- his father looked relieved and that woman- his mother looked upset.  
  
"Harry" She started timidly "Please sit down I can explain. This is your brother and sister Rowan and Alieen." Another wave of rage swept over him and then a feeling of betrayal.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me again. You have no right, either of you. And you," He pointed at Dumbledore "I can't believe you. I, you Aghhhhh After all we have been through, after all I have been through!! ARGHHHHHH!" He yelled. All the pictures in the kitchen shattered and fell to the floor.  
  
With that Harry disapperated with a loud and angry CRACK! Leaving the small kitchen in silence, only broken by James's determined statement "We will come and help your cause. It is the least we can do and I want to see my son" Dumbledore merely nodded. That did not go as planned.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in England  
  
Harry appeared suddenly in a deserted field. He raised his hand and blasted a large pine tree out of the way. It relived some of his anger so on it went. tree after tree, bush after bush and eventually started blasting poor innocent rocks and animals out of the way. He finally reached a small pond. With a scream of frustration he lifted his hands and the entire body of water was raised into the air. He considered sending it to a certain house in America. He stood there feeling betrayed and tired and angry. How could his own parents, his own mother leave him alone? How could any parent leave their child and doom them to a loveless and bleak childhood?  
  
"Is it really necessary to deprive the poor animals that require water to live of their local water source?" A dry voice said from behind him. Harry whirled around, dropping the water in the process. Standing in front of him was a tall woman his age with long dark curly hair dressed in long flowing black robes. Her face was elegant with fine bones and regal features with eyes that were gold like a tigers. At the moment she looked mildly amused. This amusement faded once she caught sight of Harry's face.  
  
"Cyanna!" He exclaimed desperately. Harry strode over to this woman and buried his face in her hair. The pair stood there locked in an embrace for several moments until the woman raised her head and asked, "As much as I appreciate the heartfelt greeting, I wasn't gone that long and judging by the look of this field something is bothering you. What is it or do I have to dig around in your mind?" Harry looked at the woman taking in her concerned expression and sighed. He then went on to explain exactly what happened. As the entire story poured out he found himself telling her his feelings and the exact torture that he wanted to inflict on his parents and Dumbledore.  
  
Cyanna's face darkened considerably and Harry could feel his partner's rage at his parent's betrayal. She always had the power to make him feel better and her indignation and rage at his parents made him feel slightly better. She understood him, understood the reason why he couldn't stay in the Potter household. She also understood his anger and his betrayal because she had lived his life and understood is childhood. During Auror training partners were required to delve into each others minds and live through one of their partners worst memories. It was supposed to create understanding. However, during Harry and Cyanna's training this connection hadn't been broken and Cyanna had lived through every one of Harry's memories and he had lived through hers. Cyanna had lived through Harry's life, his horrible life with the Dursley's and he had live through her life where she was shunned for being part vampire, part witch and part human. Both had less than perfect lives and found the prefect mate, the perfect partner. Each trusted each other inexplicitly and shared a connection that none of their fellow aurors had. Each knew when the other was in trouble or upset or angry and if pushed could read their minds.  
  
Cyanna stopped her ranting to look at her partner, her friend and lover, his hurt was visible and his sense of betrayal was clear. She sighed and took his arm. "Come on. Let's go home." He nodded and smiled at her, only stopping briefly to press his lips to hers and with one loud CRACK they disapperated. The field was empty and totally destroyed.  
  
Later in the evening...  
  
In a small apartment in London the hero of the wizarding world, the boy-who- lived, Voldemort's greatest Nemesis raged and ranted himself to sleep. In a small house in Muggle America two people lay in bed, shocked and upset at their son's reaction and in a dim office in Hogwarts an old man sat by the fire looking older and older by the minute. These three lives were about to collide violently and suddenly.  
  
****** There it is guys Hope you like. I'm not sure I did well enough on Harry's reaction so he will have another explosion later on when I get really into***** 


	5. Chapter 5

Meaning of Betrayal: Chapter 5  
  
Hi Guys. I am half way through my exams and have decided that if I do any more study I will literally explode spewing chemistry equations and mathematical logarithms. So here is the next chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed. They make me feel so loved and appreciated. And to some of you who said that Harry should end up with Ginny, I admit that the thought had crossed my mind but I decided against it, as there are many many Ginny and Harry stories and I didn't know how to make it original. Besides I like Cyanna and she will develop later on. Oh and don't worry as if I would ever forget about Sirius! He is one of my favorite characters. This will be a short chapter cos of homework and exams. Sorry Guys!!! Wait till holidays and then I will be churning out long chapters!!  
  
The Meaning of Betrayal: Chapter 5  
  
Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily. It had been extremely tiring; having your old life back again, twenty years after you have left it. She smiled slightly at her two children who were currently gazing in awe at the huge castle and its grounds, especially the Quidditch Pitch! "It hasn't changed a bit" James said softly. "Everything's still the same."  
  
"Remember our first year here? He asked softly. "You told me off and wouldn't speak to me for the entire year because I accidentally dunked you in the lake." James laughed at his memories and Lily smiled softly. Oh she remembered! She had been sick with a nasty cold for weeks afterwards and James who had ended up following her into the water hadn't even sneezed afterwards.  
  
Her mind drifted back to their encounter with Harry yesterday evening. She was still shocked at how old and sad Harry looked. Her first baby was grown and she hadn't even been there. She and James both realized the huge mistake that they had made by leaving Harry, but escaping the country with a baby would have been impossible. Besides she wanted her son to grow up without danger. Voldemort was after her and James and she wanted Harry to live in safety. They had hoped to return after some time had passed but they had never been able to. The only thought that had comforted her was that Harry was happy with Sirius as his surrogate father and Abby as a surrogate mother. That obviously hadn't worked out and her heart ached to repair the damage that over a decade of exposure to the Dursley's had done. She pushed those thoughts out her mind and smiled excitedly as she watched as James told the twins stories about the pranks that the marauders had played in these hallowed halls. She looked at her husband so alive, so happy and yet she could tell that Harry's outburst and his situation had hurt James more than he let on. As for the twins Harry was a stranger, one who hadn't made a very good first impression. Lily was ripped out of her thoughts as a dark cloaked figure approached them on the steps of Hogwarts.  
  
"Severus? Snape?" Lily asked in amazement. James at those two words had stiffened and had pulled out his wands. Her two children did the same. James had told them many stories of his arch enemy Snape and no matter what she said otherwise they still held Snape in disgust.  
  
The dark figure nodded slightly and smiled at her, glared at James and looked at the twins as if they were dirt. "Oh joy more spawn of Potter." He sneered. James snarled and only Lily's restraining hand stopped him from attacking Snape. "The headmaster is waiting for you in his office to make the necessary arrangements. I trust you remember the way" He addressed his comments to Lily and seeing no reason to stay, he swept out of the room. Lily sighed and took James by the hand to stop him from physically going after Snape. She took the well-remembered way to Dumbledore's office towing James after her and the twins following her reluctantly. They wanted to stay and explore. Well, Lily thought Here goes nothing and she stepped into Dumbledore's office prepared to regain her old life and take her place in the fight against Voldemort. If her son was destined to defeat this monster then she would do all she could to help him.  
  
Meanwhile in an apartment in London, England.  
  
Harry sighed and stretched; he was still mentally exhausted from yesterday and the events that followed. He was still unbelievably angry at his supposed parents and Dumbledore. How could they do that to him? He thought of his brother and sister. He had a brother and sister. They probably had a wonderful life and it hurt that he didn't. He thought of his mother and the hurt in her eyes when he yelled at her. However, his mind kept going back to a particular mother's day in his first year at school, where when he made his Aunt Petunia a Mother's Day card and she had thrown it out saying that she wasn't his mother and that she would never be. That was the last time he had ever made a Mother's Day card and he had endured each year the taunts of Dudley and his friends about his lack of a mother. Cyanna stirred from beside him, as if sensing his thought and she probably could. He grinned, he had a wonderful idea! Quietly, with a skill that Fred and George Weasley would have been proud of, he used summoned his wand and conjured a jar of water that hovered about ten feet above her face. Without opening her eyes she said sleepily, " Don't even think about it." Harry smirked, "How did you know what I was going to do?" He asked curiously. Cyanna yawned and opened her eyes and indicated herself. "Hello! Soul mate here. Can read you mind when pressed and I have been you partner for the past three years! Ring a bell! I know your every move!" Harry grinned at her and laid a quick kiss on her lips but groaned as she reached up and pulled him down for more. A few minutes later he and laid back among the pillows but suddenly sat up. SIRIUS! "Damn it!" He yelled and threw back his covers. He strode over to the dresser and began pulling out clothes and started explaining to Cyanna. Cyanna too, after sensing the urgency, began dressing and he filled her in on what Draco had told him early yesterday. "And now I have to go and see Dumbledore because I don't even know when Sirius is going to be back! And seeing Dumbledore is at the top of the list of things that I don't want to do today or any other in fact." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his unshaven face and then made large eyes at his partner who was currently pulling on her boots. "However, I could go see if Sirius is home today and someone else go in to check with Dumbledore. Someone I trust. Someone who understands the situation. Someone who I love very much" He blinked and waggled his eyelashes at her for effect. Cyanna looked at him clearly torn between smacking him or kissing him. She settled for being exasperated at him. "You do realize that you will have to face him in the end and your parents for that matter. Putting it off doesn't make it any better." Cyanna sighed and then nodded "Fine I'll do it! However, you go to Sirius's place and go and see if he is home and if he is then bring him to Dumbledore's okay?" Harry flashed a huge smiled at her, kissed her thoroughly and then disappeared with a CRACK! Cyanna sighed again, Harry might seem fine now but he always bottled his emotions up, a scar from having years of living with people who don't care about you and he was still very angry and very hurt by his parent's betrayal. Something needed to be done and Dumbledore had a lot to answer for, she thought heavily and then also disappeared with a CRACK.  
  
Cyanna reappeared at Hogsmede and made her way up to the castle. Although she and never actually gone to Hogwarts, she loved it just as much as Harry did and also thanks to Harry and his memories she knew a lot of secret passages that no visitor had privilege to. After a short ten minute dodge through the secret passageways Cyanna finally arrived at Dumbledore's office. Cyanna looked at the gargoyle warily. Damnation! She didn't know the password and she wasn't about to stand around for ten minutes yelling out random names of sweets. She looked at the gargoyle thoughtfully, while fingering her wand but quickly decided against blasting it out of the way. However angry she might be at Dumbledore she didn't think defacing school property would help the situation any. Just as she was about to give up or go find someone who knew the password. It hit her. Harry! Harry would probably know the password. She reached out with her mind and finally connected with Harry. "Harry, Harry." She thought. He seemed distracted. Ah! Sirius was back, well that was good he could bring Sirius to Hogwarts immediately. "HARRY!" He wasn't listening to her, reaching into her mind she conjured a mind bolt and threw it at Harry's mind. "OUCH! THAT BLOODY HURT!" Harry thought yelled. "Well at least it got your attention." She smiled impishly in her mind. After telling Harry what she needed, she told him and Sirius to get their sorry excuses for asses down to Dumbledore's office pronto. She wasn't having a repeat of Harry and Sirius's last reunion. It had taken her ages to get the smell of butter beers out of her couch and Harry had a very bad headache for a few days after. Sometimes she thought with a chuckle you just need to be firm. Her smiled faded as she pushed open the door and realized that the headmaster was not alone. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you had compa.." Her voice came to a complete halt as she stared in shock at the four other people in the room. She quickly built a mind shield around her thoughts just in case Harry chose to look in on her. Sitting in front of her was Lily and James Potter and their two other children. Her parents in law. She swore quite colorfully. Harry was not going to be happy. Not happy at all. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Meaning of Betrayal: Chapter 6:  
  
Hey guys here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. It has been great!! This is a very short chapter so please forgive me. I was going to add to it but decided not to. So take it or leave it!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Lily was in the middle of sentence when the door was thrown open and a strikingly beautiful young woman around Harry's age strode in. She seemed to radiate power and had an air around her that Harry had possessed. However, the thing Lily noticed most about her was the look of absolute horror on her face as she took in the other people in the room. Her gold eyes seemed to flash as a look of exasperation came over her face. "Professor, I needed to speak to you about certain things cornering a certain pet of Harry's and the current situation with his parents. However, I don't think that will be necessary now." With that she walk over to Lily and James and looked at them. Her eyes were carefully guarded, although Lily thought she could see traces of disgust and anger in them. This surprised Lily. Why should a complete stranger be angry at her? It didn't make sense. She looked at each member of her family carefully and seemed to stop longest on Lily. Lily felt like she could read into her very soul. She felt suddenly ashamed. Finally, the strange woman looked away and turned to Dumbledore. "Professor I will return later on once you have finished with these people." She infused a certain amount of disgust into the words. Words and a tone that James certainly picked up on. "Look I don't know what your problem is but you have no right to speak to my family or Professor Dumbledore like that. I want you to..." He was cut off by the angry voice of the strange woman. "You'll do what?? I think you have quite enough damage! My problem is that you abandoned an innocent child and left him to the mercies of horrible, revolting people who treated him like dirt. And once he finally gets his life into focus and becomes happy, you come along and WRECK IT AGAIN!! And don't get me started on what you did to Sirius." She continued as James began to open his mouth to protest. "YOU LET AN INNOCENT MAN ROT IN PRISON! You destroyed countless lives and by returning you will wreck countless more. Go back to where you came from. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You heartless, unfeeling, cold sadistic." She choked her words off and her hand twitched slightly, as if she wanted to reach for her wand but though better of it. With a last look towards Dumbledore she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her leaving behind an office full of stunned people.  
  
"Who was that? And why was she so worked up" Rowan asked timidly. Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore who looked faintly amused. "That" he said finally "was Harry's wife. Your daughter-in-law. She is connected to Harry is a way that is very unusual. As a result she has lived his life just as he has lived hers. She and Harry care very deeply about one another and are very protective." James and Lily looked at one another. Her baby was married! At least he picked someone with a bit of spunk, a bit of passion.  
  
"Now." Dumbledore said "We have some things that we need to discuss. I assume that you will want to return to the Order and that your children will want to attend Hogwarts for their remainder of their schooling years. We must also discuss living arrangements." " I thought we could live in Godric's Hollow and yes we would be honored to take back our places in the fight against Voldemort." Lily said firmly "I'm afraid that once Voldemort finds out that you are indeed alive with what to kill you as a way to get to Harry. He is getting very annoyed and frustrated at the lack of progress in killing Harry. The last plan failed miserably. Voldemort will think twice before he tries to kidnap Cyanna again. It was very entertaining." He chuckled at this "Nevertheless, you will live in Hogwarts itself until the immediate danger has passed. There is a set of rooms that I believe that you will be quite comfortable in. And cheer up not everything is as bad as it seems." Dumbledore smiled kindly and summoned a house elf. "Dobby, here will take you to your rooms. Your belongings are already there."  
  
The house elf was looking at James and Lily strangely, it seemed to be thinking very hard as if trying to place someone. Throughout the walk to the rooms he kept glancing back at James. Once they had finally arrived in a very comfortable and spacious living area Dobby turned to leave, however quickly turned back around and threw himself at a very surprised James. "Harry Potter, sir! I didn't recognize you sir. You look so older sir!" "Lily help me!!" James yelled as he struggled to remove the house elf off of his waist. "Oy, get off. I'm not Harry Potter. I'm his father. James Potter. I'm HIS FATHER! GET OFF!" Dobby suddenly removed himself from James and began apologizing profusely. "Dobby is sorry sir. But Harry Potter hasn't been to see Dobby in ages and Dobby is thinking that Harry Potter has changed and grown older." Lily at these words looked up and looked at the house elf with renewed interest. " Harry Potter is your friend? You know him well?" Finally someone who can tell me more than Dumbledore or a book, which is probably half lies, Lily thought happily. When Dobby nodded shyly Lily asked him to sit down and tell them about Harry. She settled herself down in a comfy red arm chair, the rest of the family following suit and each listened very carefully as Dobby began to tell the story of the Great Harry Potter and his time at Hogwarts. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Meaning of Betrayal: Chapter 7  
  
Hello my wonderful readers out there. Finally I can update. I have finished my exams and I have finished camp. Thank goodness. Let me tell you I am Not, and repeat NOT an outdoors kinda gal. All those flies!! AGHH I still have nightmares. Anyway, you guys are wonderful I have received so many wonderful reviews and not any flames. Reading your reviews makes me want to continue. So the point of this long spiel is THANK YOU!!  
  
In this chapter we will meet Sirius and see his reaction and see some Voldemort action. Just a note someone asked me who Cyanna was and Cyanna is Harry's wife. I know they seem young but they are like soul mates and in times like these they would need to grab all the happiness they could. I will try my hardest not to make her a Mary-sue because they are very annoying. I know some people wanted to see Ginny in there but as I said before I have read way to many Ginny and Harry stories and can't make mine orginal with Ginny in it. Also in later chapters we will see Remus and Hagrid as well as some more Ron and Hermonie.  
  
The Meaning of Betrayal: Chapter 7  
  
In a small house in London.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to let me guess." A dry voice jerked Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up to see Sirius leaning in the doorway holding two butter beer bottles and was looking at him as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. Harry desperately hoped this wasn't the case.  
  
"Okay not going to tell me. Well, then I will just try guess." Sirius' face wore a look of complete concentration as he tried to figure out exactly what was bothering his godson. Sirius looked at Harry again with a certain a amount of pride. Harry had grown up into a fine young man, someone who was willing to take his place in the fight against evil and willing to do anything to save someone. This was a child that he thought of as a son. After his supposed death, Sirius and Harry had grown closer and Sirius took his place as a mixture of Harry's best friend and father. However, as much as Sirius loved Harry, he couldn't help thinking that this wasn't how his life was supposed to turn out. James was the one who Harry was supposed to go to with girl troubles and other such problems. James was supposed to give Harry his first TALK and teach him how to shave. Instead he taught Harry these things. He remembered the first birds and the bees talk he had with Harry shortly after his fifth year. It had been an embarrassing situation for both of them and had involved a lot of blushing and stammering on both parts. The second talk had been a bit easier. It had been after Harry had met Cyanna and he was trying to figure out what his feelings were. Sirius had used James and Lily as an example. As much as he enjoyed it and loved being Harry's "father" he couldn't help thinking as he straightened Harry's wedding robes that he wasn't supposed to be in that role. He wasn't supposed to be calming Harry's pre-wedding jitters. That was James's job, he was supposed to be making fun of him and be a nuisance. It was like fate had muddled up the parts when assigning roles in life. He was supposed to be the cool and understanding godfather, not Harry's father. That privilege was supposed to be for someone else. Harry should have had a normal childhood but Voldemort tore that reality away from him. Sirius sincerely hoped that when Harry and Cyanna had children they would grow up in a happy environment with both their parents and himself as grandfather Padfoot. ' ' As Sirius though this he had a brainwave. Cyanna! That must be what was bothering Harry. Cyanna was always getting herself into bad situations and had a very nasty temper to boot. Oh, he adored Cyanna and thought of her as his daughter but sometimes he didn't want to be in the same house as her, hell even the same country as her when she was in a foul mood. Harry matched that temper with his own stubbornness or as Sirius liked to call it pigheadedness but sometimes Harry knew when to retreat. "Is it Cyanna? Woman troubles my boy? Well don't worry you've come to the right place." Harry's eyes widened and he had the deer in the headlights expression on his face that told Sirius that his problem was.well... serious. "Whatever do you mean? I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." Harry replied nervously. He shifted in his seat and wouldn't look him in the eye. Harry then looked at his godfather and seemed to decide something. This was the man Harry thought of as a father. Sirius had sacrificed himself countless times for Harry. Hells, he had even broken out of prison for him, which was more than his real parents could say. Sirius deserved the truth and Harry had to tell him. Harry took a swig of butter beer and wished it was stronger. Something told him that Sirius would not be happy at the betrayal of his best friends. " Okay. Sirius there is something I have to tell you and you must promise not to get too angry. Well, it started with a visit from an old enemy of mine." ' '  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts.  
  
Cyanna was furious. Words couldn't describe how angry she was and how utterly disgusted and revolted she was by Lily and James. Harry was the most kindest, courageous and wonderful person on the planet. He had overcome such obstacles in his life such as the Dursleys and a certain evil psychopath trying to kill him and remained normal and kind. He was finally becoming comfortable with his lot in life and those two ..arghh..people had to come and take Harry's life and self-worth and rip it to tiny shreds and stomp on it. Cyanna having run out of room to rant in at Hogwarts had continued down the road to Hogsmede. She needed to blast something out of the way. She needed to destroy something. It wasn't often she let her darker nature surface and influence her feelings but her dark side was enraged. A vampire mates for life and is loyal to the end and very, very, very protective. Her more animalistic side found its way out and she had to struggle to regain control. The very thought of what those people did to Harry made her want to rip them to shreds with her bare hands but she suppressed that notion as it would, she concluded be rather messy. ;' '  
  
Her furious tirade was stopped short as a sound in the bushes brought her attention to her surroundings. She had ranted all the way down to the edge of Hogsmede, where it met the Forbidden Forest. Another soft noise made her tilt her head and bring down her mental barrier that she erected to keep Harry out. Another loud noise made her whip out her wand and look nervously in all directions.  
  
Suddenly, with a series of loud CRACKS she was surrounded by ten deatheaters. She raised her eyebrows, obviously Voldemort had learnt from last time and made sure she was outnumbered ten to one instead of five to one. Cyanna looked at them all and swore to herself. She was going to need some help and Harry was not going to be happy. Suddenly Voldemort, himself stepped forward smiling evilly. "I'm moving up in the world" she though " to merit a kidnapping or excution by the big man himself." As the circle closed in she thought that Harry was not going to be happy at all.  
  
. .  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry eyed Sirius nervously. After hearing Harry's story and seeing Harry's memories of the first meeting Sirius had gone very quiet and very still. He had sat there and stared calmly at Harry and then risen, retrieved his wand, disintegrated a picture of Lily and James taken at their wedding and promptly taken an emergency portkey to Hogwarts. Sirius had then begun to stride towards the direction of Dumbledore's office with a maniacal glint in his eye. Harry for all his Auror training struggled to keep up, he was very nervous about what Sirius would do. Sirius had thought of James as his brother, someone even closer than blood. To find that his best friend would betray him like that would cause Sirius pain beyond belief and anger beyond belief. . .  
  
Harry was roused from his musings as Sirius came to an abrupt halt. They had arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Sirius" Harry began "You might want to think about this. I mean I understand your anger and pain but you can't go in there and kill them because; one the light side, as much as I hate to admit it, needs them and the skills that they will bring and secondly you are going to have to go through Dumbledore who, I might remind you, is the most powerful wizard there is. So in conclusion just don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Sirius simply nodded and then continued up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry watched as Sirius took a deep breath and opened the door to find the office.. completely empty! ; ; Sirius let out a frustrated yell and ran his hand through his hair, a gesture which Harry, unconsciously mimicked. "Where the hell are they?" Sirius yelled at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and began to shrug and answer when he was cut off by an exclamation from his irate godfather. His godfather, which Harry now suspected was insane, whipped out his wand and muttered something and almost invisible gold thread shot of his wand and out of the office which Sirius right behind it. Harry, shaking his head, followed. He had no wish to see those people again and after making a mental note to get Sirius checked into St Mungo's first thing tomorrow morning he set off at a faster pace.  
  
; The thread seemed to come to a stop at a portrait hole that Harry recognized as guest quarters. He already could see Sirius stop and mutter the password. The portrait hole swung open and Sirius climbed in after one last look and nod at Harry. Harry followed him silently. The room had been alive with chatter and laughter before hand but it was now silent as everyone focused on Sirius. Harry looked at his mother and father with a detached curiosity. They looked horrified and stunned to see Sirius. Harry suddenly remembered that they thought he was dead. His mother's eyes were filled with tears and James looked so happy to see him. Dumbledore had risen out of his chair and seemed to age suddenly as he looked at Sirius. The two teens in the corner looked at him with curiosity and Harry felt a sudden flame of anger. Harry turned his attention to Sirius and his heart broke. Sirius was staring at James as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A look of complete betrayal settled over his face and silent tears streamed down his face. He shook his head and started to speak but couldn't. Harry could imagine the hurt that his godfather, no his real father in every sense but blood, was feeling. Sirius had skipped over anger and had gone straight to pain and betrayal. Harry himself was still at anger.  
  
"Sirius, I'm. I mean.. we're.." James started to say something but was interrupted by Sirius himself. " How could you? I mean you were my brother." Sirius confusion and pain at this betrayal were evident on his face. "How could you not trust me? How could you let me go to that place for a crime I didn't commit? How could you condemn Harry to a life of misery and darkness? I mean what kind of.." Sirius's voice trailed off and suddenly both Harry and Sirius's faces contorted with pain. Each looked at the other, Harry had gone white and Sirius looked concerned. Dumbledore immediately sensed that something was wrong. Harry looked at Sirius and they seemed to have a conversation. Sirius at last nodded and Harry disappeared.  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore. " We have to assemble the Order. Voldemort and his minions are right outside Hogsmede and have ambushed Cyanna. Apparently Voldemort's not taking any chances and is doing this himself. After all the perfect way to get Harry is threaten Cyanna." With that he disappeared through the portrait hole. Dumbledore sprang into action, he immediately sent an emergency message to the order through special medallions that Hermonie had created. He nodded to the stunned Potters and walked to the entrance hole that Sirius had vanished by but was stopped by James and Lily. "Wait. We're coming too. What better way to tell everyone the Potters are back than by kicking some Voldemort ass." Dumbledore looked at James's determined eyes and Lily's stubborn set of her chin and nodded finally. "Let's go." He said. " We are late for an appointment with an old friend." 


	8. Chapter 8

The Meaning of Betrayal Chapter 8:  
  
I have an announcement to make; I have the best reviewers in the whole of Fanfictiondom! I mean it, you guys ROCK! I have almost reached one hundred reviews at the time I'm writing this! YAY!! You guys are so wonderful and an inspiration to me- you guys make me want to keep writing! I was also wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta reader. Someone suggested I get one so I'm asking! Oh and if anyone has any suggestions for the way this fic shall end e-mail me. I have a shaky outline but I'm not sure if it will work. Any serious suggestions will be taken into consideration. Oh and any ideas how I can space out my paragraphs or center it would be most appreciated cos fanfiction keeps unspacing it! ' Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! Big hugs Alieen.  
  
Well onto the story.  
  
The Meaning of Betrayal Chapter 8:  
  
"Well, girl how do you suppose you are going to get out of this one? Potter isn't here to save you and he will find your mangled body somewhere. I'm considering right on Hogwarts steps, what do you think? It sends a strong message." Voldemort smiled evilly and kept twirling his wand between his fingers. Cyanna was hit suddenly by a memory of Harry's second year in the Chamber of Secrets. It seemed that some of Tom Riddle's previous traits had remained through his transformation into the creature that stood in front of her. " Well, I don't suppose your just going to let me walk out of here?" She stopped and looked at Voldemort. "No? Oh, well then I guess it's going to get messy. Just as well I called for reinforcements." Cyanna grinned charmingly at Voldemort. "What are you babbling about you stupid girl. No one is coming." His voice trailed off and a look of complete astonishment came over his face. Someone had just appeared by her side, a very pissed husband to be exact. Cyanna had rarely seen Harry as angry as he was now. His green eyes seemed to shoot sparks, his unshaven jaw gave him the appearance of a madman. The air seemed to crackle around him with energy and Cyanna almost felt sorry for Voldemort. ' Almost. ; ; "Potter." Voldemort sneered "what a lovely surprise to see you. I have just been having a stimulating conversation with your adorable wife here." "Voldemort, I'm here for one reason and one reason only; to retrieve my wife and knock a few of your loyal minions around. Just for fun." Harry said determinedly, all the while without looking at Cyanna. She could tell he was very angry at her. He also began yelling at her telepathically which gave her some clue as to how he was feeling. ; "What the hell were you thinking? Coming to the Forbidden Forest in a known area that Dark activity had been spotted. It's just like standing in the middle of a death eater meeting, screaming kill me and holding a sign for written conformation for the denser, less educated Death eaters." One could tell Harry was upset, he always got a tad sarcastic when he was particularly roused. ' "What do you mean? I didn't purposely do this, despite what you may think at this moment I am NOT A COMPLETE MORON!" Cyanna began to yell. Yelling through a mind link was especially painful so both Harry and Cyanna were wincing from their combined efforts. " "I am not one of your damsels in distress in need of rescuing. I had the same training as you and I am perfectly capable of handling this myself!" Cyanna was getting very flustered and completed disregarded the fact that she had called Harry for help in the first place. Cyanna was furious, she knew she had made a mistake but Harry was treating her like a child and she couldn't stand it!  
  
"Whatever, we will continue this conversation later after we have gotten out of here." Harry stated but looked at her sideways and added "Look, I was scared I'd lost you. I love you so much that it hurts and I get scared and then angry if you are threatened." His wife's expression soften and she smiled slightly at him. "But I'm still angry at you!" Voldemort had been speaking all this time babbling on about the usual world domination and "Potter I will kill you now." It got rather boring after the seventh or eighteen time it was repeated. He suddenly he began issuing orders to attack. They began to fire curses at the two people in the center.  
  
"Well, that's just bloody brilliant. Can this day get any worse?" Harry silently pleaded with fate. "Why don't you just open the heavens and pin a big sign on me that says that the entire world conspires against me to make my life a living hell. On second thought that's probably too long to stick on one sign. Better make it tw.." Harry's train of thought had been thrown off as a particularly nasty curse was thrown at him. He joined Cyanna in the deadly dance of dodging curses and firing them back again.  
  
Despite the strength of both Harry and Cyanna they were sorely outnumbered and were loosing. The hush that had fallen over the clearing was one that Harry was familiar with. During battle, a time of intense concentration the only words spoken sometimes were the curse words. Suddenly this deathly silence was broken by five or six large CRACKS that spilt the air. The Calvary had arrived, Harry thought with some relief.  
  
Meanwhile at the same time and place. ' Lily felt and overwhelming fear as she watched her newly found son dodge curse after deadly curse. He fought with a recklessness and complete disregard for his well-being. This recklessness was very familiar. It was the way Sirius fought. James and Sirius had both been Aurors but James had always been more cautious even in school. Sirius was the wild one. After finding that Sirius was alive she realized that Harry's resemblance to Sirius made sense. Harry's fighting style certainly reflected Sirius' influence. Thinking of Sirius she looked and watched as he had immediately plunged into the battle with the five or so other Order members that had arrived. Dumbledore only just had time to disguise herself and James before going after Sirius. Lily, herself was not an Auror, she was a mediwitch and although she knew defensive techniques James had insisted she stay out of the battle. Sirius had reached his way to the middle of the battle where Harry and the woman that Lily recognized as her daughter-in-law were dueling back to back. When Sirius arrived to help them they immediately formed a circle with all three of them. The three moved in perfect sync, which indicated that they had done this before.  
  
' Lily felt a pang of trepidation as she watched her husband who had also joined the little circle. She hadn't felt this kind of fear in a long time. Oh, yes she had experienced the daily fear that every mother goes through; the broken bones and the accidents but it had been almost eighteen years since she had felt this debilitating fear for her loved ones. She hated this feeling; it brought back too many memories of nights where she would sit, Harry clutched to her chest waiting for James to come home. That was part of the reasons why she had left. She wanted her two other children to have a life without fear. To grow up normally. She had failed with Harry. ' She suddenly felt all tingly as if something about her was changing. She put her hands to her hair and realized that her disguise had worn off and her hair was now red. One death eater who was approaching her froze, staring as if unable to believe their eyes. A loud CRACK behind her caused the death eater to disparate and Lily to turn around. Standing face to face with her was a tall man with brown hair threaded with gray, a man with a face that looked years older than Lily knew he really was. His pale blue eyes widened in shock. "Lily?" "Remus!" ' Meanwhile. ' Harry could only remember one other time when he was as happy to see Sirius as he was then and that had been after Sirius supposedly came back to life! Sirius grinned at him through the noise and Harry grinned back, exhilarated. As much as he hated it, there was a certain thrill about going into battle; a primitive feeling that he supposed had driven men throughout the ages to go to war. He looked over at the other man who was fighting alongside him. To his surprise it was his father. He was surprised that he would manage to risk his life just to help a son he didn't care about and a cause that he had abandoned long ago.  
  
The battle itself was very short. As moor e and more order members arrived, Voldemort and the remains of little army retreated. Harry looked at the clearing; there were a few bodies laying around him and he mourned briefly for his lost colleagues. Sirius and Cyanna were beside him. His father had retreated back to his mother. Dumbledore surveyed the scene his eyes no longer twinkling and several members went to check for prisoners. Harry suddenly looked at Sirius and his eyes widened in panic. Sirius was exposed and now everyone including Voldemort knew for certain that Sirius was alive and judging by the looks on Dumbledore and Sirius' faces this epiphany was just occurring to them too. Sirius nodded at Harry and with a look that plainly said that their future held a long talk rather soon, disappeared. Hopefully his appearance would be forgotten in the heat of battle or Harry mused they could always say it was a ghost, come back from the dead to haunt him.  
  
Harry slung an arm around Cyanna and they went to see if they could help the wounded. Harry couldn't help but noticing that his mother was healing people and his father was assisting her. Harry swiveled his head to find his one-time mentor, Dumbledore appeared to be having a serious conversion with a very agitated Remus. Dumbledore sensing Harry's hostile gaze suggested that they all go back to the Castle where full explanations would be given. It was a conversation that Harry was not looking forward to at all.  
  
*** Sorry guys, wanted to make it longer but I didn't have time in the Christmas rush. I will try and do better. Merry Christmas****** 


	9. Chapter 9

The Meaning of Betrayal: Chapter 9  
  
Howdy, everyone. Enjoying 2004!! Everyone had a good Christmas and New Year?? Good. Well, then I just have to thank all my wonderful reviewers. I also have a correction to make the twins names are Rowan and Siobhan. I keep changing their names. I'm sorry. I also have a beta reader! YAY!!! Well on with the story...  
  
The Meaning of Betrayal: Chapter 9  
  
Harry looked around at Dumbledore's bright, cheery office. The fire in the grate threw shadows on the battle weary faces in it. The office had been magically expanded slightly to accommodate all the people who had insisted they come . Among these people who had insisted were Sirius, Remus, Harry, Cyanna, Molly and Arthur Weasley and surprisingly Snape. Each person was crammed into an armchair or sofa and was staring at the four people sitting in a corner of the room. Remus and Sirius, sitting perfectly still, were pale in shock but composed while the Weasleys stared at James and Lily Potter in shock and, Harry detected, anger. Harry meanwhile was having his wounds tended to by an irritated Cyanna and was pointedly ignoring his parents and brother and sister while holding a mental conversation with his wife who was scolding him. "Now," Dumbledore's voice interrupted each person's silent contemplation of the Potters. "You are probably all wondering why or how it is possible for these two people to be alive Well, I will begin at the beginning and ask people not to interrupt me until my story is complete." Dumbledore looked at Harry who stared back at him with anger and disappointment.  
  
" Almost nineteen years ago Lily and James Potter were the next targets on the Dark Lord's hit list. For almost three years Voldemort had slowly killed off all the prominent Order members and things looked very grim; people were been murdered daily and they lived in constant fear of attack. Lily and James Potter were concerned for the safety of their new born son Harry and their family and friends. Slowly their families had been killed off and their friends were threatened. Them being such prominent targets endangered Harry and all their friends. Their future looked very bleak, as I didn't have the capacity to hide all Order members so I offered them a solution; they stay and have their son, family and friends killed or escape the country for a time. The decision, not easy to make, was decided once Lily discovered she was pregnant. I had not told them of the prophecy as I was not certain whether Harry was indeed part of it, I did however tell them they could return if the situation in England improved. Lily and James agreed reluctantly as they both realized that Harry would have to be left behind for his own safety. Lily and James couldn't risk it, I or the light side couldn't risk Harry leaving and not defeating Voldemort and completing the prophecy if he was indeed the one. He had to be left behind." At this Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry who had his head looking straight ahead, unseeing and his hands grip Cyanna's so tight that his knuckles turned white. Dumbledore regretted the pain that he was causing Harry but he had to continue.  
  
"So I arranged for Lily and James to leave the country and two people would take their places; two people until the real trail had grown cold. I chose Harry's godmother Abbey and his Uncle on James's side; Robert." At this Lily and James closed their eyes in pain and looked carefully at Sirius, they hadn't realized that Sirius had lost three best friends in a night as well as his wife. It must have been agony for him. "They loved Harry as their own and were the ideal protectors, however two days before I could remove them Voldemort attacked and Abby and Robert were killed, still disguised as Lily and James Potter. They were buried as themselves later on but for all intense purposes Lily and James Potter died on Halloween. With this slight problem I couldn't resurrect them and so I left Lily and James Potter live in exile and in peace. What happened after that is widely known. Harry went to his aunt and uncle where he was safe and the wizarding world rebuilt itself. I regret that my decisions caused people pain but it was for the best." That being said Dumbledore sat down and Remus stood up. He tried to say something but couldn't and instead he threw himself at Lily and James, hugging them. Harry's and Sirius' mouths were literally hanging open. Remus had forgiven them. How could he ? Remus, once detaching himself from Lily and James turned to look at Harry and Sirius expectantly, as if asking them why they weren't running to embrace the two people in the middle of the room, why they weren't running to receive the people that they had betrayed by. Harry felt a hot surge of anger wash over him, how could Remus accept these people with open arms, with joy when they had left him alone, shunned in a world that hated him because of what he was. He stood and when he spoke his voice was deadly quiet.  
  
" How could you even look at these people after what the had done to you, to Sirius and to me? I mean think of the days after they died, think of the pain and the anguish that these two people, your best friends put you through. How can you stand to hug them and forgive them?" Harry looked at Remus and Remus could see the betrayal shining through his eyes. James, however had enough of his son's behaviour.  
  
"I would appreciate if you stop acting like the world is about to come to an end just because your parents are back. Frankly, I would think that you would be happy to get a second chance to know your parents. Stop acting like a petulant child just because you were left behind. There are people far worse off than you are!! We are your parents for god sakes!"  
  
James' angry voice ended and reduced the room to silence. Harry had stood there looking at his father while he abused him and then once he had finished Harry took a step forward. "You're right, there are people in the world worse off than I am. I mean I have a family that cares about me, a wife that loves me. I mean who cares that I'm number one on the most evil Dark Lord's hit list, who cares that I grew up with a family that hated everything about me and who CARES WHETHER MY OWN PARENTS ABANDONED ME AND MY MENTOR BETRAYED ME!!" Harry took a deep breath and then looked up at his parents who looked shocked and upset. "You are NOT my parents and no amount of begging or pleading will convince me otherwise. As far as I am concerned my parents died that night when I was one. My real father is Sirius and my real mother who has cared for me and taken me in despite the danger is Molly Weasley." Harry chose to be depliberately hurtful as he spoke to his parents. His mother had tears in her eyes. Harry ignored them and turned to Dumbledore  
  
"I trusted you. You were my MENTOR FOR CHRIST SAKE YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ALMOST ANYONE WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE HARRY POTTER. We are finished. I will defeat the Dark Lord, don't worry your precious school will be fine, but after that I you are dead to me, all of you."  
  
And with that Harry stormed out of the Office, disregarding the calls of various people.  
  
Harry looked out over the quidditch pitch and sighed heavily. His outburst still had him reeling and he hated that his parents could make him feel like this. His heart seemed to wretch every time he looked at his mother and father with their children. The ease that the twins teased their father with or the tenderness that Lily brushed their hair aside were all things that Harry envied. He had wanted, no he had needed that tenderness and comfort when he was a child and he wanted that kind of relationship with his parents. But now he didn't need them, now he was strong and he had his real family, people he could count on. His childhood memories were filled with pain and anger. He hadn't even been hugged properly until he went to Hogwarts when Mrs. Weasley hugged him properly after fourth year. He sighed. He didn't know what to do, he needed someone to talk to, a mother he thought cynically. Footsteps made him look up and Harry looked over at the figure that had just sat down in surprise. It was Mrs Weasley. Harry looked at her and then looked away. Mrs Weasley was at a loss as what to say but after Harry's outburst and the betrayal of his parents she knew she had to come. Harry was like her seventh son, she loved him as if he was one of her blood. But however strong that bond was she knew that nothing could replace a child's true mother. She only knew half of what Harry had gone through with his dreadful relatives and that was due to her meetings with the Dursley's and various bits of information picked up from Ron's conversations. She couldn't imagine the hurt this child had gone through.  
  
Harry's voice broke through the silence that had descended on the two figures. "Why didn't they want me?" Harry whispered " Was I that horrible or unlovable that they just left me alone? What did I do to make my own mother leave me?" Harry's voice was anguished and Molly's heart broke for him but she let him continue.  
  
"They don't realize. they don't understand why I'm angry at them. Do you know what it's like going through your childhood living in a cupboard? Or not having a proper hug until you are thirteen? Do they know what it's like for a five year old boy to be told that he is unwanted by the only mother figure he has known? They just think they can come back and everything is going to be alright but I don't need them now. I don't want them now. Where was my mother when I woke up screaming due to nightmares? Where was she when I had to cry myself to sleep? Where was my father when I first had to shave? Or play quidditch? I needed them then but I don't need them now! I have learned to live without them." A silent tear ran down his face as he relived his childhood and Molly could stand it no longer. She reached over and hugged him and for the first time in his life Harry Potter let himself become a scared child again, hiding in a mother's arms and Molly let herself cry as she held a boy that had grown up too fast and had never known a mother's love.  
  
Cyanna looked up at the stands and sighed, turning away from the scene. She couldn't interrupt. As much as Harry was her soul mate, there were things in both their memories that they didn't discuss, things such as the majority of his and her childhood that couldn't be fixed by each other. Molly Weasley, on the other hand, could repair some of the damage because Harry needed a mother's love to fix him, not a partner's. As she began to walk away she caught sight of two copper headed figures making their way determinedly towards Harry. Her eyes widened in astonishment and then anger when she realized what their purpose was. Harry didn't need this right now, he didn't need a confrontation with his siblings that had the perfect life with a mother and father. He didn't need that reminder and she didn't need Molly blowing the Harry's family up either so she made an executive decision and summoned them to her.  
  
Immediately two sets of blue eyes glowered at her. One twin opened her mouth to speak and let Cyanna have it. Her eyes glowered, shooting dark blue sparks at Cyanna and her face became very red as she began to yell. "What do you think you were doing! We are going to talk to him about the way he was treating our parents. He has no right to say things like that. So what he was left behind he still had an aunt and uncle to take care of him. Why is he complaining? HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TREAT OUR PARENTS LIKE THIS AND NIETHER DO YOU!" The two of them looked at Cyanna as if they had won. Cyanna looked at them searchingly and shook her head. "You honestly have no idea, do you? No," She said as one twin opened his mouth to speak. " you don't but I will show you because I think you need to understand him. Sit." She ordered in a tone that brooked no complaints. Reaching into her robes she pulled out a heart shaped locket and opened it.  
  
"Inside," she explained, " Are all of Harry's memories, all of his childhood memories which he entrusted to me to keep just as he has mine." She muttered a spell and immediately the twins were enveloped in a memory.  
  
In front of them was a small, unusually neat and ordinary house. The three of them were ghost like and transparent and were immediately pulled inside the house by an invisible force. Inside showed the three a sickenly neat sitting room where one obscenely large man sat grinning at the horse face, bony woman that held a large toddler. The woman, obviously the boy's mother, was cooing to him and encouraging him to walk or to crawl while the man filmed it all on a contraption that the twins recognized as a video recorder. The three people in the room sat there seemingly ignoring the smaller, black haired toddler that struggling to stand up in the corner of the room. The twins looked closer at this child and recognized him as Harry. Harry, lip bitten in concentration, face red with the exertion of trying to walk took three painstaking slow and wobbly steps before falling. This didn't deter Harry, who with much panting, managed to stand up again and take some more wobbly steps. The twins looked at Cyanna and she smiled softly, "Harry's first steps." She explained and then nodded sadly to baby Harry, who had reached the horse faced woman and was tugging on her sleeve. With a childlike innocence he grinned up at her and said "Me walky!" obviously expecting some kind of attention or praise for his achievement instead the large man grunted at the woman to get the boy out of the camera shot. He was ruining Duddikins' moment. The woman spoke harshly to Harry and picked him up and sat him in a play pen which was completely devoid of toys or any decorations. It was more like a prison than a play pen, very different to the large, padded play pen filled to the brim with toys from across the room. The entire family then ignored him. Small Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he watched his aunt and cousin play. Siobhan eyes filled with tears and she turned to Cyanna who simply muttered another spell.  
  
Again the tugging sensation appeared and they felt pulled into another memory. Harry was standing next to a cupboard under the stairs in front of his uncle and aunt. Both of the twins struggled to listen to the conversation. "Alright, boy. Dudley needs his own room and therefore we have decided that your new room is to be here." The repulsive uncle gestured to the dark cupboard and then pushed his nephew in. The door closed and the lights went out. The three of them could see into the cupboard where a four year old Harry had curled himself into a ball and was crying softly. He kept chanting that he didn't like the dark. Siobhan buried her face in her brother's shoulder as the small Harry cried out for his mother. Cyanna looked at the two of them, her face expressionless.  
  
" Harry learnt quickly not to cry after this" and turned back to the scene where the door had just been opened to reveal a livid uncle. The Uncle dragged Harry into the hallway and began to shake him threatening him with bodily harm and a confinement within the cellar without food or water for two day if he didn't stop the "god awful noise". Siobhan and Rowan looked in disbelief at the cruelty of the man as he shoved the now silent and plainly terrified Harry back into the dark.  
  
Another tugging sensation pulled them into another memory, this time at Christmas where a five year old Harry was standing in the corner of the room next to his large cousin looking eagerly for his presents. His cousin immediately dived into his large pile of presents. Harry stopped, his excitement fading from his face and his eyes searching for his pile. When he didn't find anything he turned timidly to his uncle and asked "Where's my pile, Uncle Vernon?" The man laughed cruelly and picked up one present and shoved it at him. Harry ripped the brown paper open to reveal.. A spatula. Harry's face showed his disappointment and he looked at his uncle and aunt as if to say "Is that it?" The man snarled and told him he should be grateful and should start cooking breakfast and dinner for them to show his gratitude for the roof over his head and the clothes on his back. Harry eyes completely dry nodded and walked into the kitchen where he began to assemble the breakfast things while the rest of the family sang Christmas Carols and opened presents. Turning away from the scene, Rowan remember his fifth Christmas, that had been the year when he had got his first bicycle and video game. He and his sister had been ecstatic to discover that Santa had paid them a visit and had left a note in their new tree house. His Christmases had been filled with happiness, joy and love. Harry's had not.  
  
Memories began to pass quickly; images of Harry being yelled at, punished, chased up a tree by a dog while people laughed, his first day of school where he was tortured by his cousin, Harry's birthdays and his horrible birthday presents, Christmases where the presents steadily grew worse and images of Harry's stony face while he went through his childhood. What stuck with the twins most was that after the incident in the closet, he didn't cry. Not once. They watched his years and his extraordinary adventures through Hogwarts, his meetings with Sirius, his anguish at Sirius's death and his joy at his resurrection. The twins watched as their brother struggled through the fight against Voldemort and the growing evil, they watched and winced in sympathy as they saw his Auror training and smiled as they watched him fall in love Cyanna. However, just as Harry had closed the door to an inn room one winter's night while he and Cyanna were on assignment, Cyanna quickly stopped the memories and the twins returned to reality. They looked up at Cyanna who's face was expressionless as she took in the twins red eyes and horrified expressions.  
  
"Now do you understand why Harry is so angry, so betrayed? Do you understand why I find it so hard to look at your parents? No." Cyanna said quickly " Don't defend them, by leaving Harry behind they condemned him to a life of pain and suffering, the life that you saw. You look back on your lives and then compare them to your brother's life. He has finally got his life together and they turn up and ruin it. He deserves some kind of break, any break. And with that I'll leave you." Cyanna turned and opened the door but paused "Oh and please don't spread around what you saw. Harry doesn't like or need pity." She left the room seemingly unaffected by the ordeal she had just relived and then sagged against the outside wall her head in her hands. Inside she left two very confused teenagers who began to realize the full extent of their parent's betrayal.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark room in Azkban..  
  
Voldemort could hardly keep himself from grinning; Lily Potter alive! After proving that Harry's infuriating wife couldn't be captured he was beginning to realize that striking at Potter was impossible. However, the news that his mother was alive was even better than his godfather! Voldemort smiled evilly and began to plot. Harry Potter wasn't going to know what hit him and he would finally after years of trying be rid of the Potter brat. He cackled evilly; yes things were improving.  
  
* Last chapter for at least 10 days cos I am going on holiday. I will post this and then send it to my beta and then post the revised version. Okay?? * 


	10. Chapter 10

The Meaning of Betrayal:  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!  
  
Hey guys I owe you a sincere apology. I left you guys hanging and I hate that when authors do that but I had some personal stuff going on. I changed schools suddenly, I was sick with an eye disease etc and I also had to do year 12. All this combined with a writer's block the size of Ayers Rock!!! Life just seemed to catch up with me suddenly and any free time I had was spent sleeping and getting better. I am finally on holidays so I have responded to all your reviews and decided to write the next chapter.  
  
Oh, who ever wanted to translate it into Spanish you are more than welcome to!  
  
I just want to apologize to you wonderful readers and thank you for all your wonderful reviews they really cheered me up.  
  
Without further ado...  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Sunlight filtered through the cracks in the curtains waking Harry slowly. His eyes shot open and he stretched slightly. Looking down at his wife curled up at his side Harry felt a sense of peace and contentment, which at this time in his life was increasingly hard to find. Glancing over at the clock on the wall of the bedroom he realized that it was still early, only seven. He didn't have to report to work for a while. Cyanna stirred slightly which made him grin but he squashed the urge to wake her, she needed the sleep now more than ever.  
  
His mind then wandered to his parents and a wave of anger and sadness swept over him. He was so angry; he couldn't believe that his parents had willingly given up their child. He could understand to a degree why they left him at the height of Voldemort's rein. He himself would have sent Cyanna away, especially if she was pregnant. However, to leave him after the threat of Voldemort had been removed was something he still didn't understand. He also wondered about the two people that died protecting him. Sirius's wife and his uncle. He didn't even know that Sirius was married! Those two people must have loved him a lot to give their lives for him, something that his parents couldn't do, he though angrily.  
  
Harry thoughts turned to his brother and sister. He had a brother and a sister!! He had spent his whole life wishing that he had a family, especially around the Weaslys and now in some warped sense his wish had come true. No one, he thought, should grow up by themselves. He looked down at Cyanna and promised that their children would never feel unloved.  
  
An urgent call from the kitchen interrupted his thoughts and he leapt out of bed, waking Cyanna in the process, who shot up like a startled porcupine and then seeing no life threatening danger, she snuggled back down into the place previously occupied by her husband.  
  
Ron's head was sitting in the fire, he looked exhausted but extremely happy. Harry looked carefully. Ron seemed full of suppressed joy, excitement and regret. Harry smiled uncertainly at his friend and Ron grinned back, a smile which spread from all corners of his face and erased the worry and stress lines which had previously resided there. "Well, mate." Ron began cheerily "Your officially an uncle now or at least a godfather!! What do you say Uncle Harry?" Harry stared dumbly at Ron. In a world filled with darkness and despair, this announcement seemed unreal.  
  
"She went into labor last night and our beautiful screaming bundle of joy entered the world early this morning. We named her Hope. We thought it was appropriate." Harry grinned, congratulated him and then berated him. "Why the hell didn't you call me last night? I would have waited at the hospital with you as any godfather and best friend should." Ron smiled  
  
"Mate, I figured you had enough on your plate and needed a proper nights sleep. You also attract a certain amount of attention and I thought it best you weren't hassled especially now. How are you doing? I meant to call but I got sidetracked." Ron beamed and Harry thought that fatherhood suited him. He felt a momentary pang of envy and wished that he was in Ron's shoes. This feeling lessened as he realized that he one day could be. Blinking away images of Cyanna holding little dark haired, green eyed babies Harry focused his attention back on Ron who was speaking urgently.  
  
"Well, I gotta go and get back to my girls." He grinned again "We are leaving the hospital soon and going somewhere safe. I want Hermonie and Hope to be safe and my wife refuses to leave unless I do. You understand don't you? I don't want to leave you to fight this on your own but ...." Ron trailed off and looked anxiously at Harry and he hastened to reassure his friend that it was no problem.  
  
"In fact I was going to suggest it to you. I would feel better if you were out of the way. That way I'll know someone will survive. Well, this is it then. I wish I could see Hermonie but I won't risk it. Give them both hugs for me and keep them safe." Ron nodded, too overcome with emotion and he stared at his best friend. ' "I will see you again. Don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed or I'll come and dig you up and kill you all over again. Got it? Give Cyanna a kiss." Harry smiled and sighed. Just as Ron was about to disappear he paused and said ' "Harry, remember that they are your parents. I don't condone what they did but by being angry at them you are only hurting yourself. This might even be the second chance you wanted." Before Harry could respond, Ron waved and disappeared. ' Harry sighed again. Ron didn't understand!! He grew up happy and loved by his parents. What did he understand the full meaning of betrayal. He turned slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed as Cyanna slowly rubbed his neck. The two of them just sat there staring into the now cold fire and each wondered with a touch of fear what this new day would bring.  
  
Meanwhile in Hogwarts...  
  
Lily was feeling decidedly harassed as she watched her two children fly around the quidditch pitch. Yes that's right FLY!!! Lily hated the feeling of helplessness as she watched her two children in the air, flying as if they were born on the back of a broomstick. James was no better; he was flying and diving without a care in the world. He had woken up at some ungodly hour in the morning, all ready to teach her babies how to endanger their lives recklessly. As if they needed help in that department!  
  
Lily sighed and turned back to her reading. She was reading a brief put together by Dumbledore to help Lily catch up with the world she had once been an integral part of. Lily turned the page. The world for the past few years had been a place of fear, death and danger. The light side was struggling to subdue the dark and couldn't defeat it. Lily sighed as she encountered her eldest child's name again. Harry seemed to be in the thick of the fighting, always taking a prominent role and what was worse he didn't even mean to! Somehow the burden of leadership in this fight automatically fell to Harry and he shouldered it alone. Lily truly loved her son and she understood what he must be feeling right now. His wife certainly filled them in. Harry had made a good choice in his mate. Cyanna seemed to truly love her son and shared a bond with him that was obvious to her but had yet to be explained. She sensed a deeper bon than just love and wondered what had happened to them for such a bond to exist. It wasn't mentioned by anyone but Sirius seemed also to share a part of the bond. She hadn't missed the way he paled at the same time Harry had heard the news about Cyanna. As much as she loved Sirius she would give anything to be in his shoes; to share Harry's life, to have his complete trust and love.  
  
A movement at the edge of the forest attracted Lily's attention as a small child wandered into the dark trees. The child, only seven or so, seemed to be in pain and completely disregarding James and Dumbledore's warnings, Lily took after him. After more than a decade of living in peace, common sense was forgotten and Lily was to realize as she stared up into a pair of deep red eyes that the world she had lived in was gone and this new one was dangerous. Very dangerous indeed.  
  
Meanwhile.... Dumbledore sat in his office looking at Harry and Cyanna and Sirius. Each stared back at him with anger clear in their eyes, waiting for their next assignment. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have lost their twinkle and he looked older and more frailer than the last time Harry had seen him. He felt a pang of momentary sympathy but squashed it as he thought of this man's betrayal.  
  
Just as the headmaster opened his mouth, the door burst open and a wild and panting James flung himself into the room, quickly followed by two smaller figures.  
  
"Lily's been kidnapped!" James panted and after a moment of dead silence the room exploded with noise.  
  
Hey don't worry. I know its pretty clichéd but hopefully I can make it somewhat original. And no, Harry's not just going to forgive and forget. That I can promise you!! Hey check out my new story about Sirius. Just an idea. If you guys like it well then I may continue after I have finished this!!  
  
WAKE UP TALK TO SIRIUS  
  
VOLDEMORT KIDNAPS HIS MOTHER  
  
MAKES DECISION TO SAVE HER 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys… I'm so soooooo soooo unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I just lost my focus on this story and then life interfered. I'm not sure if I will be updating regularly or not so I was wondering if anyone wanted to take over the story? If they do, I will need a preview of the next chapter so I can decide who writes it? So anyway heres the next chapter. Its very short but it kinda shows what direction the story is going in.

Chapter 11:

_And the room exploded with noise_…….. Loud exclamations of shock, anger and surprise were heard as Dumbledore struggled to regain control. Interestingly enough the moment that James had made his startling discovery, he fortunately had been looking at Harry and was gratified to note that the emotions of horror and fear had chased themselves across his face, before returning to the young man's usual stoic expressionless façade.

Dumbledore felt the blossoming of hope; perhaps the Potter's relationship with their son may not be so irrevocably broken after all. It would take time but maybe just maybe, this shattered family could be made whole once again.

Failing to subdue the rising tide of chaotic noise by normal methods, Dumbledore waved his hand and suddenly the noise dissipated, leaving the people in it gaping soundlessly. The old headmaster took a deep breath

"Now, if you are all quite finished. We can look at this problem reasonably. James, What happened?"

As James recounted how Lily had been captured, Dumbledore's mind began to look at possible avenues of action. It was a daring ploy on Voldemort's part, which indicated that his old nemesis was getting desperate. The past few years had been terrible and arduous for both sides with the Dark Lord's forces suffering as many, if not more causalities than their own. He feared that the end was near, although this end showed a future that was not entirely certain. Yes, Tom must be getting desperate…… either that or there was some vital piece of the puzzle he was missing, some aspect of this deadly chess game that he had overlooked or misjudged.

Dumbledore sighed as he studied his gnarled hands and reluctantly looked up at Harry. Green eyes stared unflinchingly back at him.

Harry knew what was coming. The final battle was coming sooner than expected and he knew what was required of him. The blasted prophecy made that very clear. A murderer, that's what he would become, a cold-blooded murderer. He had killed before, many many times and he wasn't overly troubled by it. In battle it was kill or be killed. However, this death seemed to weigh more heavily on his conscious. Perhaps because this death resembled more an execution than a death in the heat of battle. It was a pre-meditated, pre-destined murder, with him wielding the sword of justice.

It was a burden he could easily live without. However, what in his life had ever been fair? When had he ever expected things to be easy and if he had to kill a man in cold blood to see his family and friends live, then that's what he would do.

"Its time." These two words brought the room to a halt, once again. James Sirius and Cyanna looked at Harry, the latter two with understanding and sadness and the former with confusion. Cyanna tightened her stranglehold on his right hand, he could feel her fear. She knew as well as he what was coming. He felt her fear and terror of the thought of his death. And he would die. It was unlikely that he would survive the encounter with Voldemort.

He knew that if he died, it was likely that she wouldn't live long and that was the thought that was truly terrifying. He didn't fear death, but he feared hers. Her death was the one death in many thousands that he had witnessed that he couldn't stand the thought of. She deserved to have lots of children, live her life and grow old and fat, surrounded by laughter and love. She didn't deserve this life, the only life that he could give her but for some unfathomable reason Cyanna loved him and he was just selfish enough, just weak enough to not be able to push her away.

He sighed inwardly and thought of the children that will never be. Children with curly black hair and gold eyes, little girls with her smile and his nose, flitted through his mind. That life was not meant to be his. It was why he fought and why he would give his life so that people like Ron and his wife could live their lives without the shadow of fear.

"The time for talk and deliberation is over. We must assemble everyone. Call in every operative, every spy, every wizard who's on the wavering between light and dark. It's time for them to make a choice. We will be fighting Voldemort within the next week. By kidnapping erm Lily," Here Harry stumbled, uncertain of how to label the woman who had given birth to him. "…he had made this battle unavoidable. We will fight and we will win because the sacrifice of his voiceless victims will be heard and they will not die in vain."

Harry's voice rose as he spoke, his green eyes burning with an internal light and at that moment Dumbledore knew that Tom Riddle would never win as long as people like Harry existed.

Harry looked over at his father and nodded grimly.

"We will get her back for you, I promise." And with that they began to plan.

Dum dum dum…… just a quick chapter to tide you over. If anyone wants to email me what they think the next chapter should be, I'll let the best one take over the story. If not, I'll attempt to continue it. Hopefully, there is not many chapters to go.


End file.
